Prior art wind velocity sensors can be mounted on vehicles to estimate wind velocity. However, certain prior art wind sensors exhibit significant measuring error when an off-road vehicle moves in a work area or field. Thus, there is a need to improve performance of the wind sensor to reduce measurement error from vehicle movement.